


Vote Loki II

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Trump即将输了，他不得不求助于他的神明，恶作剧之神Loki。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Vote Loki II

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例，抗议
> 
> 然后vote loki是官方漫画，也是暗示基妹帮川普赢了选举，就ii了

Loki坐在一张黑色的沙发上，双脚交叉，翘在茶几边。他自在得很，正享受着为数不多的“假期”，诡计之神为自己规定的“假期”：停止恶作剧，像个普通凡人一样享受生活的日子。直到一通电话打断了假期。  
“My God！你必须想想办法！我已经承诺我们必须赢了，可是……”啊，又是唐纳德，时隔四年，他又想起我来了。  
Loki并不想动，他懒洋洋地随口一说：“你就坚称，选举结果是‘Fake News’……”  
唐纳德打断了Loki的话：“这招我已经试了，效果不太好！”这世界上还没有几个凡人胆敢打断诡计之神的话，可是，谁让这个唐纳德是Loki最喜欢的几个凡人之一呢？凡是能带来荒唐、混乱、滑稽与欢乐的，Loki都会喜欢。  
“好吧，我可爱的唐纳德，看在你是我最喜欢的中庭混乱代言人的份上，你希望我怎么帮你？”  
“怎样都可以！My God。”哦，可怜的唐纳德已经急不可待了。  
“你觉得，我把乔变成一个真正的瞌睡虫怎么样？哦，我忘记中庭没有瞌睡虫了，那是一种魔法生物。他们寿命极长，但终日都在睡觉，是很好的炼金材料。”  
“不不不，那可不行。他们会怀疑我的。”  
Loki用手指玩着自己鬓边的头发，显然被这个想法娱乐到了：“那让乔永远地跳舞怎么样，柴可夫斯基的曲子可相当不错。”  
“你一定是在开玩笑，my lord，这样……”  
“是你自己说，怎样都可以的。还记得吗？唐纳德，提提限制条件吧，不然我就让乔永远地跳四小天鹅去了。”啊，一想到唐纳德此时嘴都要气歪，Loki就几乎能忘记假期被打断的悲痛了。  
“……只影响选票吧，my god。让那个瞌睡虫的选票失踪，事成之后，我会为你在挪威打造巨大金像。”  
哦，知恩图报的唐纳德，Loki真是爱死他的花钱如流水了。“成交，我要带角的。”  
  
Loki随便选了一个“摇摆州”，通过掷骰子的方式，为了体现绝对的混乱精神嘛。悄悄潜入计票中心，哎，如果光是让选票失踪，岂不是太无趣平庸了？要来一点戏剧化的，一点富有娱乐精神的。  
很快，计票员的桌子上，都有了一大坨浅绿色冰淇淋。很不巧，他们每个都精准地遮盖住了选票。临走时，Loki用食指偷偷尝了一点：青苹果味，甜蜜又清爽。啊，果然，不论生活多么糟糕，恶作剧带来的快乐总是不便。Loki褪去了隐身术，大摇大摆地在计票中心穿行。工作人员都因选票上的污迹而发了疯，他们走来走去，也不知道是要去找什么，洗涤灵，消毒剂？有的人揪着自己的头发，有的人试图报警。哎，他们为什么不选择吃掉冰淇淋呢？  
快乐啊，如此简单。  
  
Loki的下一个目标，是传统的乔州。计划非常简单，偷走邮寄的选票，把它们变成美元的样子，从高楼上洒下来。等人们兴高采烈地把现金捡走，回到家中，“现金”就都变成了选票。而选票也追不回来了，至于这件事会不会帮助到唐纳德？得了吧，Loki的娱乐位列第一。  
Loki用魔法托着他的一包包选票，他可不会背在身上，像个圣诞老人一样，那可丑死了。包裹优雅地浮在Loki身旁，等待着Loki打开包装，扔下美金。  
“嘿，你也是来这里度假的？”Loki应声回头，哦，是Stark，他就知道没那么顺利。  
“好好，我知道你不是来度假的了。看看你的行李，里面都是选票，除了美国队长我想不出第二个会这么干的人。”  
“我之前在度假，Stark，而现在，我在履行神的使命。”  
“在US偷窃大量选票？对不起，我一直以为你是北欧诡计之神，没想到你是US选票之神。”  
Loki要为自己辩驳：他当然是北欧诡计之神，恶作剧之神，谎言之母，怪物之祖。这一切都是一个意思，一个词，就是Loki！  
“我当然是诡计之神，你看不出这很有恶作剧精神吗？”  
“偷了选票，带着选票站在高楼上，穿着一身中世纪皮革，深怕别人看不出自己不是凡人？以至于被正在度假的复仇者发现了，哦，当然，诡计，诡计极了。”  
这个凡人怎么敢嘲笑他？Loki一挥手，数个包裹的口袋同时打开，满天的“绿色美金”从楼上洒下。  
“哦，这个有意思。”凡人如此评论。  
Loki转过身看着凡人，试图通过身高来表达自己的上位者身份。  
“你想知道更有意思的吗，我是说，更娱乐、令人兴奋的，我请你喝一杯怎么样？”这个凡人在暗示什么？  
“你在谋划什么？”  
“嘿，我们非要这样你死我活吗？你看，你的身材这么辣，所以，我想深入了解一下你的恶作剧精神。”  
Loki从高楼边缘处走下，他完全听懂了Stark的暗示。  
“这是同意了？好，你关心我把选票投给谁了吗？”  
“不关心。”Loki只关心他的巨大金像。  
“我是通过抛硬币决定的，所以，我也不清楚我到底投给了谁。说到底，为什么我要关心这个，谁当总统都不影响我的公司收入。”  
Stark好像也很有钱，如果唐纳德不肯帮忙建，让Stark建造金像怎么样？


End file.
